In conventional media processing devices, such as media gateways, I/O ports and internal processing resources are connected to each other via a switching fabric, also referred to as a switching matrix. One conventional type of switching fabric is an ATM switching fabric. ATM switching fabrics transport ATM cells between internal processing resources and I/O ports.
In modern telecommunications networks, media gateways are used to connect telephony calls (also known as sessions) between various types of communications terminals. These communications terminals may be packet-based communications terminals or traditional TDM communications terminals. Media gateways perform media format translation functions so that the media streams delivered to the various types of communications terminals are in the proper formats.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional media gateway including an ATM switching fabric. The block diagram illustrated in FIG. 1 corresponds to a media gateway formerly available from the assignee of the present invention as the SANTERAONE media gateway. Referring to FIG. 1, media gateway 100 includes an ATM switching fabric 102 and a TDM matrix 104. ATM switching fabric 102 switches ATM cells between ATM network interfaces 106 and voice servers 108. ATM switching fabric 102 also switches IP packets between IP network interfaces 110 and voice servers 108. TDM matrix 104 switches voice channels between TDM network interfaces 112 and voice servers 108.
Currently, Ethernet switching equipment is less expensive than ATM switching equipment. In addition, the switching bandwidth or capacity of Ethernet switching equipment is increasing at a faster rate than that of ATM switching equipment. As a result, it may be desirable to replace ATM switching equipment with Ethernet switching equipment. However, in architectures that include ATM interfaces, a mechanism has not been provided for transporting ATM cells to and from the ATM interfaces over an Ethernet switching fabric.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for transporting ATM cells in a device including an Ethernet switching fabric.